


Fain Strike Not the Fair

by HSavinien



Series: Around the Table [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinadan loses a joust to Lancelot and doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fain Strike Not the Fair

Lancelot unhorsed him on the first pass.  Now that was not a surprise.  The knight of the lake unhorsed most people regularly, though Gawain and Cai tended to comport themselves well against him.  Last tourney, however, Dinadan had unseated him twice out of three passes.

Now...now Din was laughing so hard he could not with the help of two court squires remount his hapless Feather.  When he sat down _again_ , cradling his helm between gauntleted hands, a worried chirurgeon hurried over.  Din waved him and his bleeding bowl away and pulled off his helm.  Calling one of the squires over, sandyhaired Alfwine, he managed to pass along a message between chuckles.  Alfwine delivered it to the herald, grinning at the proclamation.  In a booming voice that carried clear across the lists, the herald announced to the crowd that Sir Dinadan conceded the victory and begged Arthur’s pardon for the conceit of attempting to strike a flower so fair as the ravishing Lancelot.

Din lay back on the turf with a clunk of armor, still prostrate with laughter at the image of Lancelot du Lac, charging down the list at him with a fluttering blue dress stretched over his armor.

**Author's Note:**

> It's canonical crossdressing. It had to be memorialised. A chirurgeon is a medic.


End file.
